¿¿¿paso mucho tiempo?
by polabells
Summary: sakura esta sola y no sabe que hacer con su vida, todos estan con sus familias y el hijo de sasuke busca una mamá
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Emm bueno mi primer fic... Espero que les guste gracias.

Los personaje no me pertenece la historia si :D  
_

Cap. 1

Pov Sakura:

¿Porqué mi destino era ser una vieja solterona?, a mis 25 años y todavía sola,

me senté en una de las bancas del parque y seguí pensando en mis desgracias.

Todos mis amigos con por lo menos su pareja como familia y yo sola como si un hubiese nadi para mi en este mundo, hasta la Ino-puerca tenía una familia hermosa junto a Gaara, tenían tres hijos el menor tenía 1 año y meses Nogara era rubio como Ino pero con sus ojito de color verde azulado y siempre andaba con un gorrito con orejitas de conejo era tranquilo y hablaba muy poco debido a su edad, su hija mayor tenia 5 años Megumi era pelirroja como Gaara y tenia los ojos grisáceos color tenía cinco años era simpática tranquila e inteligente la mezcla perfecta entre ambos y por ultimo su hijita de 3 años Kimina una niña de pelo color café claro casi rubio de ojos de color chocolate.

Naruto y Hinata tenían dos niños lindo una pelinegra como Hinata, Zetsuco de 4 años con ojos azule como Naruto y un niño de 3 años que era la copia exacta de Naruto pero sin las líneas que parecían bigotes en sus mejillas Minato.

Shikamaru y Temari tenían unos trillizos de 4 años shikau, Hatori y Naiko adorables iguales a shikamaru de pequeño, inteligentes y flojos como su padre pero Temari era mas feliz que nunca con sus pequeños vagos como ella les decía.

Neji y Ten-ten tenían una niña castaña con ojos perlas y las habilidades de Ten-ten llamada Sayuri de tan solo 3años,hasta Sasuke tenía un hijito precioso, inteligente, alegre, encantador, cariñoso de 4 años, era pelinegro como su padre y con ojos negro como la noche, siempre que podía corría a mis brazos, él era mi pequeño Chitachi , sonreí al recordar al pequeño azabache, él era casi la única cosa que me ligaba a Konoha

-¡Sakura-san!..


	2. Chapter 2

**Bue.. Espero que le haya gustado porque aquí dejo el segundo cap. Aunque se que son cortos, tratare de hacerlos un pocos mas largos pero mi idea era hacerlo al punto :D.**

cap.2

Pov Sakura:

_-¡Sakura-san!-_

la voz de Chitachi me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Chitachi-kun, ¿como estas mi pequeño favorito?- lo abrasé contra mi pecho y el respondió gustoso, me besó la mejilla y se sentó en mis piernas

-¿quieres un algodón de azúcar?- le pregunté, unos metros más haya estaba la dulcería del seño Kimoto

-¡claro! Sakura-san- lo tomé de la mano y caminamos al negocio, entramos unos minutos después y miré al hombre que estaba tras el mesón mientras Chitachi miraba todos los dulces del aparador

-un algodón de azúcar por favor- le dije con voz amable al hombre canoso que se giro de inmediato a buscar el caramelo, llame a C hitachi quien vino corriendo enseguida, el hobre nos miro un momento y le entrego el algodón a Chitachi

-tiene un niño muy lindo, debe estar orgullosa de ser su madre- me dijo con voz suave y una sonrisa sincera, yo solo le devolví la sonrisa y tome la mano del niño para escapar del lugar donde el hombre nos miraba.

-Sakura-san, ¿tu cabello es de algodón de azúcar?- preguntó el niño mirándome con atención yo solté una estruendosa carcajada y sostuve mi estómago con ambas manos

-no cariño, si lo fuese ya estaría clava, además las personas no nacen con partes de caramelo- le expliqué

-¿entonces por qué tu cabello es rosa?-

-bueno es que mi abuelo lo tenía del mismo color- le coneste sin rastro de risa en mi voz

-Sakura-san…¿quieres ser mi mamá?- dijo el niño serio mientras sostenía el algodón con una de sus pequeñas manos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jejeje **** volví de inmediato, tratare de subir todo ahora así que bue,,, nos leemos :D**

Pov Sakura:

_-Sakura-san ¿quieres ser mi mamá-_

-yo…yo no tengo mamá y quiero que tu sea mi madre porque tu me quieres y yo te quiero – agrego con ojos llorosos me partía el alma ver su carita con las mejillas rojas y con los ojos cristalinos

-en-en realidad no sé que decir, yo te quiero muchísimo y nunca dejare de hacerlo pero creo que no soy la mas adecuada para decidir quien va a ser tu mamá-trate de sonar lo mas sincera y tranquila que pude para no romper los sentimientos del pequeño azabache

-pero tu serás mi mamá, ¿verdad?- por sus ojitos florecían las lagrimar rodando por sus mejillas y me partió el alma verlo así no aguante más y aunque sabía que me arrepentiría luego de mi respuesta, y no necesariamente por el niño sino por el padre de este que era un trozo de papel en el fuego ardiente cuando se trataba de su hijo, cerré los ojos y deje que la voz saliera de mi boca sin pensar

-si, yo seré tu mamá y tu serás mi bebé- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja reemplazo las lagrimar que antes caían por sus sonrosadas mejillas

-¡CHITACHI!-

-¡CHITACHI!, ¿DONDE ESTAS?- los gritos de Sasuke se escuchaban al otro lado del parque, el pequeño azabache se paro en la banca donde nos sentamos y comienzo a agitar su brazo como un loco lleno de engría


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

Pov Sakura:

-¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS OTTO-SAN!- Sasuke nos miro y camino más tranquilo en nuestra dirección, después de tanto tiempo había aprendido a leer sus expresiones ya que él era todo menos expresivo,

-otto-san ya tengo mamá –dijo feliz el pequeño azabache, yo baje mi mirada al piso, pero note que el mayor de los azabache abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó a lado de su hijo dejándolo en medio de los dos

-hola Sasuke-Kun- susurre tratando de tranquilizarme

-hola Sakura, ¿Chitachi podrías explicarme lo que acabas de decir?- dijo serio pero sin haber perdido la paciencia…aun, aunque esta había mejorado mucho por el pequeño el azabache mayor ere irritable con suma facilidad y el pequeño casi lo saca de sus casillas así de fácil…esto diera problemas y muchas consecuencias

-Es que todos mis amigos tienen una mamá y un papá, y yo ni tenía una mamá así que le dije a Sakura-san que ella fuera mi mamá y desde hoy lo será por que ella me quiere y yo la quiero mucho, mucho hasta el cielo- le explicó el niño mientras movía sus manos tratando de decir cuanto me quería, una lagrima estuvo apunto de salir pero la contuve

-Sasuke-Kun, si tiene algún problema podemos explicarle a Chitachi- susurre mientras el pequeño azabache se sentaba en mis piernas y apoyaba su cabecita en mi pecho

-Hmp, no me importa en absoluta, si el quiere…- dejo la frase inconclusa y se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie junto a mi

-nos vamos Chitachi- le tendió la mano pero el niño escondió su carita en mi cuello

- me quiero quedar con mamá- y paso sus bracitos por el mismo logar apretándose a mi, mire a Sasuke que miraba cansado al pelinegro entre mis brazos, le sonreí el él asintió dando a entender que lo dejaría en mis manos

-iré por él a la hora de cenar-


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

Pov Sakura:

_-iré por él a la hora de cenar- _

Después de eso se fue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, Chitachi me miró sonriente y me levante con el aun en mis brazos.

Cundo llegamos a mi casa unos minutos mas tarde el azabache todavía estaba en mis brazos asi que hice algunas maniobras para poder abrir sin bajarlo, el me miro con carita de sueño y ojos entre cerrados, dio un bostezo y se masajeo un ojito

-mamá tengo sueño- susurró, se acomodo en mi pecho y se abrazo mas a mi cuello

-bueno, tendrás que dormir en mi habitación, te despertare cuando este lista la comida- subí las escaleras con cuidada para no caer, abrí la puerta y camine a la cama lo acomode y le quite los zapatos, busque una frazada de polar blanca y lo tape, mire de nuevo al pequeño azabache, que me recordaba mucho a su padre cuando apenas teníamos 5 años aunque el todavía no los cumplía, ya se había dormido, su rostro mostraba una paz contagiosa y su boquita entre abierta le daba un aspecto tan angelical que una sonrisa se estampo en mi rostro, no aguanté la tentación y bese su frente y acaricie su cabello como muchas veces había querido hacer mientras lo veía jugar con el resto de los niños un suspiro escapo de sus labios y seguido por unas palabras que me cortaron la respiración y me soltaron algunas lagrimas de amor por mi pequeño azabache

-te quiero mucho mamá, por fin te encontré…- salí rápido de la habitación y camine a la cocina con las emociones a flor de piel, una vez en estame dispuse a preparar la comida favorita de cualquier Uchiha el "onigiri".

Unos 30 minutos después la comida estaba lista, me quité el delantal de cocina y subí casi corriendo las escaleras para despertar al sol de mi vida desde hace 4 años, entre en silencio a la habitación y me acerque a la cama donde Chitachi dormía boca abajo con uno de sus bracitos a cada lado de la cabeza y un una de sus piernas recogida, lo mire con ternura y me acerque más

-cariño despierta, hora de comer -lo moví un poco con delicadeza y bese su mejilla, el niño pestaño un par de veces y luego abrió de apoco sus ojitos ónix y lanzó un bostezo al aire

-mamá huele delicioso ¿qué es?- preguntó mientras se abrazaba a mi

-es onigiri la comida especial para los Uchiha- le susurre para luego tomarlo en brazos y caminar a la cocina donde lo senté en el mesón mientras sacaba dos posillos y unos palitos

-¿Qué es el onigiri mamá?

bueno son como las bolas de arroz pero tienen un ingrediente especial que tu quieras, se acompaña con pescado o con sopa de verduras – expliqué

también es la comida favorita de todos los Uchiha incluido tu papá – agregué con voz alegre por recordarlo, serví un poco de pescado en los posillos y el onigiri en unos platos planos

¿mamá me ayudas a usar los palillos?-pregunto algo preocupado

Claro bebé ¿Cómo no te voy a ayudar?- le sonreí y bese su mejilla con cariño, mi instinto materno estaba al 100% con este niño

Mamá… te quier- me abrazo y besó mi mejilla, sonreí y lo baje del mesón para poder ir a dejar la comida a la mesita del comedor , Chitachi se sentó frente a mi y probo un poco de la comida, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al puro estilo anime

¿te gusto?- pregunte inocente aunque ya sabía la repuesta

Esta deliciosa, desde hoy esta es mi comida favorita de todo el mundo – me reí y continúe comiendo dando a veces una que otra mirada para ver a Chitachi concentrado en sus palitos y en que no se le cayera nada de la comida mientras la llevaba a su boca

¡quiero más por favor!- gritó parado con los palillos en la boca y con el posillo en la mano

Esta bien, dame tu posillo-le dije riendo, él se sentó y me entrego su posillo, le serví un poco más y se lo entregue

¿mamá podemos jugar un rato?- dijo inocente

Si, pero terminemos de comer-sonó el timbre y me levante de inmediato

No te levante vuelvo enseguida iré a ver quien es- camine a la puerta y vi a quien menos me espere ver

¡Sakura-chan!, venía a invitarte a comer con Hinata y los niños iremos a ichiraku- gritó mientras me abrazaba


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews xDD

Cap.6

Sakura pov:

- Naruto, lo sinto pero no podrá ser hoy estoy ocupada…-

-tío naruto dobe –san- saludo Chitachi con bronca

-Chitachi no vuelvas a decir dobe, no repitas lo que dice tu padre- le dije seria pero no enojada, el asintió y se abrazo a mi pierna

-¿no iras por estar con el niño baka?-dijo Naruto con la mandíbula desencajada y con la mirada fija en el niño

- Naruto no vuelvas a decirle así el desde ahora es mi hijo y si lo llamas de nuevo baka te romperé tu fea cara de zorro-lo amenacé, Naruto abrió los ojos como plato y su boca se hizo una o perfecta

-no mal interpretes, él me pidió que fuera su mamá y yo dije que si- le explique antes de que hiciera un escándalo

-entiendo, bueno felicidades, tienes un hijo y con el teme de sasuke- dijo serio

-¿Naruto dejaras de decirle así alguna vez?-dije con voz cansada, ya se había acostumbrado a decirle así desde pequeño así que era muy poco probable… bueno imposible que dejara de decirle teme

-No, bueno ya que no iras con nosotros nos vemos Sakura-chan , niño baka – y se fue corriendo sin darme tiempo de decirle nada

-¡NARUTO!- grite con los ojos cerrados y las manos en puño

-volvamos a la casa Chitachi- le dije al niño que estaba muy divertido riendo a mi lado

-si mamá- corrió a la puerta con los brazos entendidos como avión y yo lo seguí caminando, volvimos al comedor donde el posillo de Chitachi estaba vacío y el mío en las mismas condiciones, lo mire y el sonrío

-es que tenía hambre y quería salir a jugar- reí despacio y tome los posillos para dejarlos en la lava vajillas, Chitachi miro por el vidrio del aparato

-se esta haciendo espuma- dijo señalando los posillos

-si, es por el jabón- le dije mientras sonaba el pito de que ya estaba listos abrí de nuevo y saque las cosas para acomodarlas en su lugar

-¿ya podemos salir a jugar?-

-si- dije mientras caminaba a la puerta que daba al patio de atrás, el sol pegaba fuerte y el calor era bástate, poner el rociador era buena idea, me acerque a la llave de la manguera y le atornille el rociador abrí la llave y el agua comenzó a salir en todas la direcciones mientras el aparato daba vueltas

-¡ah! Es genial mamá- dijo Chitachi mientras corría por todas partes mojándose como loco, yo solo me limitaba a verlo y hacer como si lo fuera a atrapar para que arrancara de vez en cuando, así pasamos casi toda la tarde hasta que el sol ya no pego tan fuerte y cerré la llave del agua

-¡Chitachi ya es hora de entrar!- el niño me miro aun corriendo y se detuvo para respirar

-¡si me atrapas entrare!- grito riendo y comenzó a correr y yo a la siga del niño, para tener solo cuatro años era bastante rápido sin duda no solo había sacado el parecido al padre si no que también las habilidades, ya estaba riendo cuando lo pude atrapar dando como resultado que resbalara y cayéramos en una poza de barro y quedando cubiertos de este hasta las orejas, Chitachi reía como demente y era tan contagiosa que pronto yo también reía del mismo modo

-ahora hay que bañarnos y será mejor que entremos antes de que tu padre quiera matarme por embarrar a su hijo- le dije divertida, el solo asintió y me siguió a la casa.

Después de bañarnos y ponernos algo de ropa cosa que para Chitachi no fue fácil, ya que no tenía cosas ni de su tamaño ni de niño no tuvo más remedio que ponerse una camiseta blanca que le llegaba a los tobillos y unos calcetines mientras ponía su ropa en la secadora , unos minutos después sonó el timbre.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por leer y por sus review , inmensas gracias a :

-Kasu Uzumaki

-Alexiel-Cullen

-Shi no hime

-Alina

-nekogirl namuto

-Sakura Uchiga (que no tiene cuenta pero me regalo un reviw)

Gracias por los consejos y por decir cosas lindas del fic . :D

Cap.7

Pov Sasuke:

Me demore poco en llegar a la casa de Sakura, me preguntaba como reaccionaria ahora que Chitachi es su hijo, bueno para mi ella siempre será, es y fue la madre de mi hijo y esperaba que ella siguiera dándomelos con el tiempo pero la vida cambia y debemos adaptarnos a sus cambios, toque el timbre y espere unos segundo a que abrieran la puerta, era de esperarse que saliera, ella tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, ten alegre que a veces era contagiosa, tan… tan ella la mujer que me roba el sueño que se roba mis pensamientos y que cambia todo con una palabra de su boca, aunque no se lo demostraba yo sentía una amor hacia ella sin igual daría mi vida sin que me lo pidiera por ella, además sabía que amaba a mi hijo y aunque ella no lo supiera existía un lazo entre ellos que no se rompería con nada .

-hola Sasuke-kun, pasa Chitachi esta en la sala- me dijo con voz amable y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que me encantaba

-Hmp, gracias- pase por su lado tratando de respirar la mayor cantidad del olor dulce que desprendía de su piel, ella me siguió y la imagen mas graciosa que podía haber visto hoy estaba a unos metros de la habitación, la puerta de la secadora estaba abierta chitachi con medio cuerpo dentro tratando de sacar algo y moviendo los piecitos desesperado, con un calcetín en la mitad del pie y el otro le llegaba a la rodilla

-¡ah!, ¿Qué te paso cariño?- Sakura corrió a sacarlo, lo abrazo contra su pecho y solto un suspiro de alivio al ver que el niño solo sonería como bobo

-¿Qué hacías dentro de la secadora Chitachi?- dije con voz seria y un poco molesto, el niño volteo la cabeza para mirarme y Sakura hablo dejando a Chitachi con las palabras en la boca

-Sasuke-kun tranquilisate, no sucedió nada y el no hizo nada- dijo con voz maternal tratando de que no regañara a Chitachi

-si Otto-san, no sucedió nada además solo quería sacar mi ropa-dijo con su labio inferior expuesto haciendo una cari tan tierna que no podía regañarlo,

-no vuelvas a hacerlo, espera que alguien te ayude- le dije serio pero casi con desinterés, no era muy emocional así que no podía mostrarme más preocupado aunque lo estuviese

-bueno ya que no paso nada, ¿qué te parece si cenamos y luego te llevas a Chitachi?- pregunto Sakura cambiando el tema

-¡SI!, ¡COMEREMOS ONIGIR!- grito Chitachi saltando alrededor de Sakura

-Hmp, me da igual- Sakura se inclino en la secadora y saco la ropa de Chitachi, se la entrego y este corrió a las escaleras pare luego subir lento y volver a correr en el piso de arriba, ella me miró y sonrío, con esa sonrisa que me quita el aliento

-vamos a la cocina,- la seguí por su casa y me dijo que me acomodara en el comedor que estaba junto a la cocina, mientras ella sacaba platos, posillos, palitos y no se que otras cosas

-¡CHITACHI, HORA DE CENAR!- grito Sakura des de la cocina, evaluándolo de un punto de vista ajeno a nuestra situación parecíamos una familia normal…

Chitachi era tremendamente obediente con Sakura, la quería mucho y no dudaba en hacer lo que le pedía, la cena paso entre bromas de Chitachi y Sakura y uno que otro monosílabo de mi parte, al final el pequeño se repitió dos veces y yo lo imite, Sakura solo sonreía y no pude aguantar mas

-Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?- ella me miro sorprendida y asintió lento mientras se paraba y me hacia señas para que la acompañara


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8

Pov Sasuke:

La acompañe a un pequeño estudio cerca de la sala donde creo que guardaba los implementos de sus estudios de medicina, ella me miro sin entender nada y yo solo me quede ahí parado en la mitad del estudio pensando en que mierda le iba a decir ahora y como demonios se supone que tendría que explicarle lo que paso hace 4 años

-Sasuke- Kun, ¿de que querías hablar?- pregunto inocente, me sentí enfermo por un momento y la culpa me comía de los pies a la cabeza, pero era mejor que lo supiera ahora a que no lo supiera nunca

-Sakura, quiero que te siente, no digas nada solo escucha- le dije para que ella obedeciera sin rechistar

-bien, Chitachi es tu hijo,-me miro con cara de "de que mierda esta hablando" y yo trate de no darle importancia- hace 4 años estuviste en coma, pero no lo recuerdas, ya que recibiste un tratamiento que borro toda es parte de tu memoria, sé que no entiendes nada, porque todos seguimos actuando como si nada pasara y te mentimos por 4 largos años donde tu hijo y yo tuvimos que mantenernos al margen de toda tu historia, porque ahora tu tenias una vida aparte de nosotros- la mire por un momento y su mandíbula estaba desencajada, sus ojos abiertos como platos y su reparación agitada, movió un poco la cabeza para despejar su mente y abrió y cerro la boca varias veces antes de hablar

-¿y como según tu quede en como hace 4 años?- pregunto con la voz cargada de rabia y tristeza

-comenzare con nuestra historia si te aclaro mejor…

Hace dos meses habíamos descubierto que estabas embarazada y nos casaríamos, pero el párroco falleció antes de que pudiera darnos la unión, decidimos postergar la boda hasta que llegara un párroco nuevo, unas semanas después llego un hombre de cabello blanco con ojos lilas, su nombre era Hidan y decía ser el nuevo sacerdote, el tipo se gano un lugar en el corazón de la gente, pero en algunos estaba la semilla de la incertidumbre, había pasado casi un mes cuando Lee desapareció, la comunidad quería encontrarlo así que armaron escuadrones de búsqueda y tu con lo terca que eras saliste sola, fuiste a buscarlo al bosque donde estaba un galpón abandonado, tus gritos histéricos alertaron a los demás y fuimos a tu encuntro, cuando llegamos vimos la imagen esgarradota que te había heho gritar, Lee estaba encadenado a la pared, el pecho atravesado por un fierro negro, las manos y pies estaban casi rebanadas y su cuello estaba cubierto de sangre por el corte, a su lado estaba Chouji quien había desaparecido esa misma tarde, la gente comenzó a sospechar de ti, e Itachi trato de defenderte a como de lugar y un idiota psicopata le disparo en una revuelta, tu pensaste que fue tu culpa y caíste en una fuerte depresión donde no sabía que hacer, tu embarazo iba un poco mal y pensamos que también perderías a nuestro hijo, un día llegué a casa temprano y vi al sacerdote golpearte la mejilla mientras reía y te decía cosas entupidas como "ahora sabrás que es el dolor", "maldita perra inútil" o cosas hirientes y de su espalda saco un fierro negro como el que le había encontrado a Lee , pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el tipo ese te había enterrado el estupido fierro en el pecho, al tipo lo condenaron a muerte y tu tuviste varias operaciones reconstructivas, al bebé no le ocurrió nada, pero tu quedaste en como desde ese día, pasaron los meses y tu no despertabas, y la desesperación se apodero de mi, intente suicidarme pero Naruto me ayudo a salir de mi desesperación y seguí apoyándote, tuviste el parto mientras estabas en coma, fue algo difícil para todos, cuando nuestro bebé tenía un mes diste señales de que despertarías, pero tu madre dijo que era mejor que no recordaras nada o seguirías deprimida e intentarías hacer cosas estupidas como antes, tuve que cuidar solo a nuestro hijo durante estos 4 años sin tu ayuda ni tu amor, el que tanto desee que volviera, pero nunca dio señales de revivir,- tantas veces reviviendo ese dolor en el pecho y por fin lo había soltado, la mire y su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos cerrados como si por fin hubiese podido recordar todo lo que ocurrió en

Esos días, me acerque de apoco a ella y la abrase tratando de entregarle todo el amor que había guardado en esos 4 largos años y lloré, si lloré posprimera vez en mucho tiempo, sin vergüenza de la mujer que estaba entre mis brazos porque ella era la dueña de todo de mi llanto de mi amor de mi corazón de mi cuerpo de todo lo que significa Sasuke Uchiha.


	9. Chapter 9

El capitulo final… es lindo pero tiene que acabarse… espero que les guste y gracias por leer *-*

cap.9

pov Sakura:

No, no, no podía ser verdad lo que Sasuke me estaba diciendo, busque en mi memoria ese tiempo pero no encontraba nada, eran solo espacios negros donde se sentía que dormía, dormía, dormía aunque no descansaba era solo dormir, un flash me segó por un momento y todos los recuerdos de antes de esos pozos negros volvieron sin mas, un vientre casi plano con un Sasuke acariciándolo, una sonrisa en su rostro, un idiota rubio que estaba con una Hinata embarazada de unos 5 meses, mis amigos, mi madre, mi familia y mi futuro esposo en el funeral del sacerdote, el tipo del que me había hablado Sasuke, la imagen de Lee, la muerte de Itachi, Dio santo era cierto lo que estaba diciendo, las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin esperar, y suaves jadeos se escapaban de mi garganta, unos brazos fuertes me rodearon haciéndome sentir segura otra vez, y otras lagrimas mojaron mi rostro, sin pensarlo abrí los ojos y vi lo que nunca jamás en mi vida hubiese imaginado siquiera ver la cara de Sasuke surcada de lagrimas cristalinas con los ojos apretados y acercándome a su pecho, no se de donde salió el impulso pero mi rostro se acerco al suyo y tome entre mis manos su suave rostro y acerque el mío lento y lo bese con ternura pero lo bese, el respondió unos segundos después con insistencia y demanda que yo supe responder de la misma forma, nuestras lagrimas se encontraban con la cercanía de nuestros rostros, se nos acabo el aire y distanciamos nuestras rostros para apoyar su frente en la mía, aun con los ojos cerrados sentí una sonrisa en su rostro, seguimos abrazados cuando la puerta se abrió de repente dejándonos ver a un pequeño azabache con cara preocupada que corrió hasta donde estábamos

-mamá ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto abrazándome

-no cariño es solo que estoy feliz de encontrar a mi familia-le susurre

-yo nunca me iré de tu lado mamá porque te quiero y te voy a cuidar siempre- dijo el pequeño azabache besando mi mejilla húmeda por las lagrimas que antes habían rodado por el mismo lugar,

- ahora nunca los volveré a dejar –

**Por tu felicidad**

"Si la felicidad la vendieran en algún lugar del otro lado del mundo, creeme que yo iría hasta allá a comprarla solo para ti...

Si el precio de esta fuera mi vida, creeme que yo la daría con tal de tu fueras feliz...

Si su duración solo fuera un minuto no me importaría con tal de verte reir...

Si para ese minuto de risa tuviera que dejar de verte para siempre e irme de aquí, con alegría lo haría, pues tendré siempre presente que te vi reir y ser feliz antes de convertirme en nada para ti...

Si por hacer que nunca llores y estés triste por que alguien te hizo sufrir tengo que olvidarme de ti...

Sin importarme lo haría tan solo por ti, si por ti soy capaz de todo esto solo imagina lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de que tú estuvieras aquí..."

_Colaboración de Danya Abril Alejandra  
México_

_Cinco mese después de la reconciliación de la familia Uchia porque si ahora Sakura también era una Uchiha _

Pov Sakura:

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde la conversación, mis amigo habían decidido tratarme como antes y habíamos estrechado el lazo con mi bebé, ahora estaba en el hospital de Konoha tratando de no gritarle a la enfermera para que se apurara en entregar los resultados del estupido examen de sangre, la señora que estaba antes que yo en la fila salio y di un largo suspiro porque por fin era mi turno, la enfermera me sonrío y yo solo le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿nombre?-

-Sakura Uchiha- le dije tranquila a la pobre casi se le salen los ojos y corrió por mis resultados, espere unos segundos y la enfermera había vuelto con un sobre blanco y me lo tendió junto con una hoja del hospital

-por favor firme en la línea, para registrar que recibió el sobre- dijo amable

Claro, tenga, gracias- le entregue la hoja y salí del hospital, mientras caminaba a la casa de hinata para ir a buscar a Chitachi que jugaba con sus pequeños, abrí el sobre y leí el resultado de las pruebas, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla y camine más rápido a la casa de Hinata, que ya estaba cerca, toque el timbre y hinata me abrió la puerta enseguida

-hola Sakura-chan- me beso la mejilla y yo la imite

-hola, hina-chan vengo por Chitachi, podrías llamarlo- le pedí con una sonrisa, ella grito desde la puerta el nombre de mi hijo, el niño corrió a mis brazos y yo lo levante le di una vuelta y bese su mejilla

-gracias por cuidarlo Hina-chan nos vemos luego, es que tengo mucha prisa- le dije con Chitachi en los brazos

-adiós tía Hinata- dijo chitachi con su manito en el aire mientras caminábamos a la casa, entramos y me puse a preparar onigiri como cena especial.

Luego de unos 30 minutos estaba lista y le dije a Chitachi que me ayudara a poner la mesa para cenar, ya que Sasuke estaría por llegar, apenas había empezado a servir los posillos cuando la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un Sasuke sacándose la corbata y acercándose a Chitachi para besar su frente y a mi dejarme un casto beso en los labios

-familia tengo una noticia que darles- les dije con voz alegre, CHitachi paro de comer y Sasuke que se había sentado me miro con atención

-Chitachi, tendrás un hermanito o hermanita y Sasuke estoy embarazada- dije entre risas , el pequeño azabache se levanto y empezo a saltar y a gritar "siii! Tendré un hermanito tendré un hermanito " mientras que sasuke solo sonreía como idiota y se acerco a mi para darme un apasionado beso en los labios.

Fin…

Espero que le haya gustado, como ven la historia era corta, bastante corta, pero ahora tratare de escribir algo mas largo creo que Será kaka-aku o gaara-aku, no se cual de los dos pero algo por el estilo sera… bueno nos leemos en otra ocación bye.

Pola.


End file.
